


Subspace

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Red's LV, Safeword Mentioned, Talk of sex, anxiety tics, subspace mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: The conversation about Sans going into subspace is had
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Subspace

Sans woke to find himself wrapped in Edge’s arms, Red’s hand on his back. They were both asleep. He sat up and stretched, realizing he was naked, they were in his bed, and his pelvis ached. He suddenly remembered what had happened the previous day and knew that they would need to talk about it. What had Edge called it? Subspace? He grabbed his phone and started doing some research. 

As he read different articles and boards about other people’s experiences with it, he realized that he did indeed go into subspace. But why? It had never happened before and they had fucked so many times. He let his head fall back against the headboard. Maybe Edge and Red would be able to clear up some stuff when they woke up. He let his eyes close and almost drifted back to sleep. 

He heard movement and opened his eyes to Edge waking up. He looked better, he didn’t sleep much. He looked up and nodded at Sans before sitting up and stretching. Sans heard some of his joints pop and winced at the sound. Edge looked at him and then to Red. Edge laid back down and opened his arms in offering. Sans laid down and cuddled into him, laying his head on his chest. 

After a few minutes of them laying there they heard Red moving around. Sans continued to lay on Edge’s chest as Edge reached a hand out to Red. Red rolled over and Edge started rubbing his back. Sans turned to glance at Red and could already tell that it was gonna be a bad day. Maybe this conversation could wait until Red wasn’t being bombarded by the LV?

Sans looked at Edge then, the question clear on his face. Edge shook his head, it had to happen today. Sans sighed and nodded back to him. Edge switched Sans spots so that he was in the middle of the bed. He then grabbed Red and wrapped him up. He was whispering something that Sans couldn’t make out. Soon Red rolled over and hid his face in Edge’s chest. Sans grabbed his phone and started scrolling through the internet to give them some privacy. He was glancing up every so often to make sure they were ok. 

“Sans?”

Sans realized it had been thirty mins since he last glanced up. He looked up then at the sound of Edge’s voice. Edge was looking at him with an open arm. Sans crawled over and laid his head on his chest, leaving room for Red. 

“Brother, you’re sure we’re ok with this conversation happening now?” Edge asked softly. 

Red nodded his head. 

“It needs to happen, sooner than later preferably” 

Edge then nodded and looked at Sans. 

“So how much do you know about subspace?”

“Um didn’t know much until a couple hours ago”

Edge gave a small smile. 

“What did you learn?”

Sans felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

“That I definitely went into subspace last night. That subdrop is a thing that I’m kinda scared of. That it normally happens during intense scenes but doesn’t have to”

Edge’s smile got bigger as he listened. 

“So you did do research, good. What we need to discuss is limits and a safeword” 

Sans nodded he had read that too. 

“So is there anything that you know of that we need to avoid during sex?”

Sans looked down which left him staring at Edge’s chest. He then felt a hand on his chin, tilting his face back up. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. It’s also ok if you don’t know”

Sans shook his head. He knew one thing but it was stupid given his past. Edge looked in his eyes, studying him. 

“Sans, there’s something. I need to know”

“Um, don’t get me off and then not let me return the favor”

He heard a soft chuckle from Red, but it was immediately silenced by the glare he got from Edge. 

“Ok, duly noted. Anything else”

“I don’t know”

“Ok. What about a safeword?”

Sans thought for a moment. A few words came to his mind but only one truly stuck out to him. 

“Reset”

Edge nodded and then pulled him closer, holding him tight. 

“So now that we have that in place, if anything we do makes you uncomfortable, say that word and it stops immediately”

Sans nodded. He had read that, but he wasn’t sure he trusted it. He trusted Edge and Red, but he wasn’t sure he trusted them to stop at the sound of one word if they were really into it. He didn’t even know if they had safewords. He assumed Red did and that it had been said to ease Red’s anxiety. He just wasn’t sure, but didn’t want to voice these thoughts. He didn’t want them to think he didn’t trust them. 

“Sans, look at me please?”

Sans hadn’t even noticed that he had looked down until Edge said that. He lifted his head to look at Edge. He looked into his eyes and could see the unspoken thoughts that were running through his head. Edge held him tighter which Sans didn’t think was possible but he managed it. 

“Do you have any questions, concerns?”

Sans started wringing his hands. Something that Paps did a lot when he was anxious or nervous. An anxiety tic that he had picked up from his brother. He had few anxiety tics and they normally weren't this noticeable. He was thankful the vocal tic hadn't started yet. 

Edge grabbed his hands and made him stop. Sans glanced to Red who held his hands up. This was between them all, but Edge was in charge. He looked to Edge again. Edge raised his brow in a silent question. He then took a deep breath and decided he was gonna voice his anxiety.

"So I trust you, I swear, but how am I supposed to be sure that it'll stop when the word is said? What if you're really into it? I…" 

He trailed off and looked down again. His head twitched to the side. Another tic since he couldn't move his hands with Edge's over them. Next was the vocal tic and he hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't happen. He looked back up at Edge to see patience in his eyes.

"I won't wanna stop it if you're both really into it"

Edge then sighed and let an actual smile grace his face. He let go of Sans's hands in favor or putting a hand on his cheek. He looked into Sans's eyes and there was nothing but understanding in his eyes. 

"I thought that would be a concern of yours. The word is there for you. If at any point you are uncomfortable or you're not into it, call it. It doesn't matter how into it we are, orgasms can be lost for the sake of making sure you're ok"

Sans glanced to Red. He gave him a smile and a nod. So they would stop, he believed that. Could he trust himself to say the word though? He wasn't sure. Guess they'll find out. Edge saw that he was still a bit anxious.

"How about this? If I see that you're not feeling it, I'll ask you if you need to call it. That way you don't have to say the word until you're comfortable enough to say it. It's not ideal but it's an alternative since you seem to still be anxious"

Sans nodded and cuddled into him. He was so done with this conversation. He felt a hand pet his skull and it slowly made him tired. He started to drift when he felt another hand on the collar. He then fell asleep.


End file.
